


When Broken Hearts Mend

by Lupana



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Basically this has a lot of stuff that could trigger so be careful, But also, Domestic Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ignis Scientia Needs a Hug, Ignis Scientia is Not Blind, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Poor Ignis Scientia, Protective Ignis Scientia, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, flangst, is that a word? it is now, it's literally a mix of fluff and angst okay, so much fluff okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupana/pseuds/Lupana
Summary: Ignis is the struggling head of the only orphanage in Insomnia who actually cares about its kids. He’s only been at it a few years, but already his reputation proceeds him. Now if only the daughter of his landlord would get off his back, he might actually make some progress. Because Marina has a crush on him, and absolutely makes his life a nightmare.When she forces him to hire on some help, he meets a woman named Tillie. And suddenly, things get even more complicated. Because she might just be the most amazing thing that ever happened to him. But will he learn to trust her?Basically an AU love story where Ignis runs an orphanage.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	When Broken Hearts Mend

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this story, and the main character is basically Ignis already. So I decided to test out the idea and change just a few things around to make it a fanfic instead. So if you guys like it, please let me know otherwise I'll probably not continue and just keep this as an all-OC fic instead.
> 
> NOTE: Many characters will have rough pasts and backstories, likely consisting of multiple types of mental, emotional and physical abuse. While I will handle these subjects tactfully, please take care of yourself if this bothers you, and don't read!! Don't force yourself.

Breakfast was quickly turning into a disaster as smoke billowed out of the pan from the stove. Ignis had only turned his back for a few seconds to attend to a child’s milk stain when the potatoes suddenly caught fire. Whirling back towards the fire, he removed the pan from its heat source and inspected the damage.

“Blast it all!” he grumbled to himself. Half of the fried potatoes were black and inedible. Well, the eggs were fine, and the toast was light but not burned. It would have to do. 

He reached out to pull on a string, ringing a bell. Seconds later, a dozen children of varying ages came into the room and took their seats at the table.

“I must warn you all,” Ignis began as he separated the food onto each plate, “this horrid, unreliable stove has ruined most of the potatoes.” A chorus of awws and disappointed frowns followed.

potatoes?” asked a little girl of five.

“You can have my share, Hailey,” said another boy, who appeared to be about twelve years old.

“How very kind of you, Jay,” Ignis acknowledged the gesture, and made sure Hailey’s plate had double the amount of potatoes. “Here you are, everybody. Breakfast is served.” 

Each child was handed a plate, and each responded with a simple thank you. Only once they were served did Ignis take his own plate and sit at the head of the table. He’d only taken the first bite when he heard a bell ring. Only this time, it was coming from the front desk. A moment of dread filled his gut before he swallowed it back down with his bite of eggs. There was no doubt in his mind who it was.

“Is it her again?” Jay asked.

“Most likely. Would you mind terribly watching over the others for me while I speak with her?”

“No problem, Ignis”

“Good man. Remember, children, your tutors are arriving today, so be sharp. And remember,” he gave another reminder as he stood from his chair, “your dishes are to be placed neatly in the sink.” 

“I’ll make sure they remember,” Jay assured.

With that, there was no more reason to delay. Ignis straightened himself and his dress shirt, then walked up to face his visitor: Marina.

“Hellooo? is anybody here?!” The young woman was in her twenties, wearing an expensive, revealing dress with high heels. Even the way she carried herself told one how highly she valued herself. While he was by no means interested in her romantically, Ignis couldn’t deny that, objectively speaking, she was beautiful. Long black, curly hair that fell past her shoulders, shapely eyebrows, plump lips, and enough makeup to open her own store. But Marina was also deadly. Ignis had been on the receiving end of her short temper more than enough times.

Ignis sighed to himself, and then walked over. She caught sight of him easily and smiled.

“It’s about time, Ignatio. How long were you going to keep me standing here?”

“A pleasure as always, miss Park,” Ignis was polite in his tone.

“Oh, Ignatio, I’ve told you many times to call me Marina.” She flipped her hair back behind an ear, fluttering her eyelashes. Ignis held back from rolling his eyes at her, for she was leaning purposefully against the counter trying to show off her figure in the best way possible.

“Just as I’ve repeatedly informed you that I wish to be called Ignis, not Ignatio.”

“I feel I have the right to call you whatever I want. My father did put me in charge of this orphanage after all.”

“Speaking of such,” Ignis tried to get things back on topic, “it’s fortuitous that you should drop by today. I’m inclined to speak with you about certain matters.”

That got her attention. “Oh is that so?” Her face lit up, and grinned. Ignis just knew she was putting on an act when she continued in a sicky sweet voice. “Well then, dear Ignis, speak away. You have my full attention.”

“Good. Because as I mentioned during your previous visit, the water heater is still not working properly. There are drafts in several rooms, which is more concerning as we come into colder weather. And just this morning, the blasted stove needs to be replaced. It’s impossible to cook anything on a device that is older than I am.”

It was clear that the longer he spoke, and the more obvious it became that Ignis was talking all business and nothing about her specifically, the more Marina’s attitude transformed. Instead of looking serious and attentive like a businesswoman theoretically should, she did literally anything else; pick at her nails, roll her eyes, check her phone. Even resting her chin in her fist and looking bored, which she did now.

“So sorry to hear that. But can’t the kids share a room or something if it’s cold? You know my father doesn’t have much to spare when it comes to these things.”

“They have been sharing rooms for months, and more children are entering the system than there are those being adopted.”

“Sounds to me like you aren’t doing your job properly,” she shrugged. “Sorry but, it's the truth. If you asked the right questions maybe you’d get more foster parents.”

“That just isn’t possible,” Ignis pointed out. “The last foster couple I screened were not home enough, and a child cannot be left home alone.”

“Every kid has to be alone sometimes. You’re not going to find the perfect parents if you ask for perfection all the time. Learn to accept some flaws for goodness sake.”

He frowned in annoyance. “It’s not a flaw; it’s a blatant disregard for human life and that will not be tolerated.”

“You need to lighten up,” she crooned, fingers trailing up his arm.

Ignis jerked his arm back. “Will you please speak to your father about lending some finances for these repairs? I’ve taken the liberty of making a list.” He pulled out a sheet of paper from his pocket, then handed it to her. “I have yet to include the stove, as that just happened this morning.”

At that moment, three people entered the orphanage, a man and two women. The children’s tutors had arrived.

“Good morning, all,” Ignis nodded to them. The tutors waved and returned the greeting, but didn’t stay in the room long; they’d had this job a long time and knew exactly where they were supposed to go. That and they recognized Marina’s face and knew better than to interrupt when she was around. Much to Ignis’ disappointment. He could only dream that someone would save him from this woman.

“Well?” Ignis asked.

“Well what?”

“Are you going to speak to your father about these repairs? Preferably this week,” he hinted. “I can’t ensure the proper nutritional needs of the children are met without proper cooking equipment.”

“Yeah well, your cooking is mediocre at best. Literally anyone can make a better meal than you.”

Ignis’s finger twitched. He always hated when she spoke so poorly of his culinary skills.

“But,” she went on, “I’ll see what I can do.”

Ignis successfully kept the surprise off of his face. Just like that? She must have been in a fairly good mood today. “Thank you.”

She smiled again. “Great. Now that your petty little complaints are out of the way, we can get down to the real reason I came by.”

“And what might that be?”

“You’re required by law to have someone at this front desk at all times.”

Ignis’s face couldn’t hide the surprise this time. “I’ve not heard of such a rule. Where did you hear such a thing?”

Marina shrugged and examined her nails again, but didn’t give an answer.

“Furthermore,” Ignis continued, “Why would you come down here about this so-called issue when you didn’t know it would be a problem until you got here?”

At the question, her eyes flared and she growled. “Excuse me?”

“I said what I said,” Ignis crossed his arms.

“I didn’t say that was the reason I’m here. You’re mistaken.”

“No, I’m certain that you said—“

“I know what I said!” Marina’s hand reached out and made contact with his forearm, her grip strong and solid. Despite himself, he flinched. “Don’t you dare argue with me! I can fire you right here and kick you right out on the street. Then who would take care of your precious orphans?”

The only thing worse than being homeless was knowing that Marina herself would have to take over for him. That could absolutely not happen. At all. These children had been through enough trauma already. 

Ignis had now come to the conclusion that Marina had no valid reason for showing up unannounced, except to throw him off and torture him with these silly mind games. The excuse of needing a constant receptionist was just that. Something to use against him. And like always, he’d fallen for it. He mentally kicked himself.

“You understand what I’m getting at, don’t you Ignatio?” She enunciated his name with false sweetness.

“I do,” he muttered. “Please let go of my arm.” She did, but not before giving it another hard squeeze. Ignis finally felt the blood flow returning. He’d have a bruise there for sure.

“I have a pedicure appointment in twenty minutes, so I must go,” she informed him, like it was the most important newsworthy event of the decade. “I suggest you hire some help before the next inspection. Which by the way, is in two weeks.”

He couldn’t even register that little tidbit of information before she strut out the door. “Good riddance,” he muttered to himself. But a weight instantly lifted from his chest the second she was gone. Yeah, he’d definitely need an extra cup of coffee today.

“Ignis?”

He turned around, finding Jay standing in the doorway of the kitchen, his face filled with concern. “Are you okay?”

“I’m alright, Jay,” Ignis assured, walking over to him. “How much did you hear?”

“Enough,” he shrugged. “I saw what she did to your arm.”

Ignis sighed. “It’s nothing you need to worry over, young man,” he said softly, and brushed back the boy’s unruly hair. “As long as she stays away from you and the other children, I’ll gladly endure any of her horrid tricks.”

“But you always look so tired after she leaves,” Jay pointed out.

Ignis blinked in surprise. The boy was certainly observant. The truth was, dealing with Marina was emotionally exhausting. No matter what the conversation was, he dreaded each one. 

“I am tired,” Ignis admitted. “But I promise I’ll be alright. Now then, you should get to work on your studies.”

Jay still didn’t look convinced, but he didn’t argue, and obediently went to join the other children and their tutors.

Now alone for sure, Ignis sighed. There was no fooling Jay, but he didn’t want the boy to worry for him. He had enough problems already, one of which was his desire to be adopted before he became a teenager. It was next to impossible for teenagers to find forever homes. Ignis could never understand it. He’d tried so hard to steer couples towards the bright-eyed blonde. None were interested. They all decided to go for another child instead.

Even though Jay feigned nothing but happiness for those children, Ignis knew how he felt deep down. He’d caught the boy in silent sobs several times. But the disappointments only forced him to work harder on his chores, to be better in everything, with the small hope that some couple would finally notice him and love him.

Ignis ran a hand over his face. He couldn’t fix Jay’s problem immediately. So instead, he had to focus on what he could do instead. And right now, that meant finding a new receptionist and hired hand. So he sat down and began to draft up an advertisement.

“Wanted,” he spoke aloud, “receptionist for Helping Hands Orphanage…”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, lemme know if you think I should continue, or I most likely won't. But hey, thanks for reading!


End file.
